A Romance In The Halls
by OrderOfThePhoenix117
Summary: In short, an unexpected visit.


**Romance In The Halls**

**A Fanfiction**

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_2:04 am_

Draco Malfoy had never slept well, the thoughts never quite stopping in their race through his mind. His hair was slightly messy as he strode about in his uniform, the full moon glinting in his cool silver eyes. His hands were in his pockets, his wand tucked into his belt. Walking alone, the slacking of his footsteps the sharp breaths of a sleeping beast, Draco stood for a moment atop a staircase.

Surprise didn't register on his chisled face as he looked down the dirty stone steps to see the girl before him. She was his every blissful fantasy, every soft curve of her body entrancing him, her lips almost inviting, her long hair almost ideal for tangling ones hands in. Draco, instead of being surprised, leaned on the banister of the stairs and watched silently as Luna Lovegood spun around the base of the staircase.

"Mhmm," he said after a long moment. Luna gave a little start, which made her wavy hair spray up like molten gold as she turned on her heel to face Draco. Her lips parted in a soft smile, and she said in her melodious voice, "Oh, hello Draco."

The Slytherin gave the Ravenclaw a small grin before nodding. "Hello Luna."

There was barely concealed desire in his voice.

Luna gave that a moment of thought, and even as she did Draco formulated a plan in his mind, and pulled his wand from its impromptu holster, examining it. "I learned a new spell today," Draco said softly, hoping to catch her attention.

Luna was at a slight loss at this odd pronouncement, and replied only by bobbing her head and asking, "What does it do?"

Draco suddenly pointed the wand at Luna, but she did not attempt to remove herself from the line of fire. The Slytherin whispered a word to himself, and it slithered through the air like a snake as it forced suddenly-born ropes to tie Luna to the wall. Her arms and legs were outstretched, not enough to cause her pain.

Luna grunted slightly as her back hit the wall, but did not otherwise make a move. Draco walked almost casually down the staircase and flashed a full smile at her. She blinked.

"That's what it does," Draco began. "You know what I'm going to do?"

Luna almost nodded, as she knew fully well, but instead posed another question. "Show me?"

Draco thrust his body upon hers, pressing the entirety of their torsos together before smashing his lips into hers, the kiss growing more passionate by the second. The blond boy held himself against Luna by a few convenient handholds, and could not resist the temptation as he moved his hips slightly against hers.

Luna moaned softly into Draco's mouth, which opened in response to reveal a tongue eager to explore the Ravenclaw's mouth. Luna's own tongue shot out in response, and the two caressed each other. Draco, meanwhile, freed up one hand and snaked it up under Luna's sweater. Her skin was smooth and warm, and felt perfect. The Slytherin boy felt Luna's left breast, squeezing it lightly and holding it. The Hogwarts sweater, he deemed as he kissed Luna a bit more fiercely, gave her apparently quite full breasts no justice at all.

Luna felt desire pool between her legs, a warmness that spread throughout her pale body. Draco pulled up her sweater, exposing an almost milky midriff. He only stopped tugging on the garment when it began to impede on the kiss he shared with Luna. Her Ravenclaw-themed bra was left exposed to the early morning air, and Draco took note of this sexy patriotism as he began to scorch a line of kisses down Luna's jaw. She threw back her head slightly in response, a bit of her hair brushing Draco's cheek as she moaned softly.

Draco's erection pushed further up against her thigh as Draco freed Luna's arms for a moment to pull the sweater off her. That was all it took for Luna to reach down and, skilfully managing to avoid falling, yank Draco's uniform shirt open. Buttons spilled onto the floor, cascading down a descending flight of steps nearby as they spun.

Luna leaned over further and used her freed hands to undo the ropes. "I knew that spell was useless," Draco muttered to himself jokingly, and his partner laughed in her beautiful voice as she slid her own sweater off and threw it away. She looked all the more angelic.

Draco's kisses were now unimpeded to make their way to Luna's upper chest, which they did as Luna stood back against the wall. Draco's fingers moved slowly but with passionate purpose; they loosened the shoulder straps of Luna's bra, forcing them to slide slightly down her arms.

Luna whispered, or perhaps whimpered, Draco's name as her bra was undone in the back and pulled from her body. Her supple thighs quivered slightly in pleasure as Draco ran his tongue across each of her nipples, swirling around them before sucking softly on each and biting them just enough to tease her pleasurably. Luna's own hands undid the zipper of her skirt, and she pushed it away, kicking it off with her shoes. Draco let her, when she stood only in panties and tights, to undo his pants and pull them down, his Slytherin colored boxers following.

His erection was like Luna had dreamed, and the Ravenclaw pushed Draco on his back in a passionate shove, eliciting a grin as she did so. Moving one hand to the base of his member, Luna got onto her hands and knees between Draco's legs and dragged her tongue slowly up his length. She smiled softly as she felt him shudder with pleasure so divine, and repeated licking him a few more times before moving her hand up and down even more swiftly.

The other hand soon joined in, and Luna licked around the top of his cock as her hands forced a burst of warmth and pleasure up from Draco's slightly shaking thighs. He could not help but moan as Luna pleasured him further, her breasts swaying slightly as she moved her whole body in rhythm with her hands. This continued for another few minutes, though the emotions made it seem hours.

Luna looked up at him soon enough, and their eyes locked. They could each see the lust the other held, and it burst forth all at once.

Draco moaned out once again as he came with a shake of his hips. Cum was sprayed across Luna's face, and she grinned sexily at Draco as she dragged her fingers to lap it up before slowly sliding them into her mouth, swallowing.

Luna fell backwards even as Draco moaned his last, pushing her lacey panties off to reveal a pussy so glorious and wet Draco could only just hold himself back. And then he didn't, reversing their earlier positions as he forced his face between her legs. His tongue assaulted her sex, her tightness practically screaming at him to throw his length inside her. Luna moaned and whispered Draco's name, her hand ruffling his hair slightly as she felt waves of desire and pleasure and love pulse through her thin, pale, naked body.

Luna felt her walls close up suddenly as an orgasm enveloped her in its embrace, fireworks exploding behind her eyes and her entire body rocking slightly with the movements of Draco's tongue as she nearly screamed his name. The scent of her arousal wafted through the space they occupied, and the ground became warmed by their exertions.

Draco didn't waste a moment, even as his tongue tasted the sweet liquids of Luna's orgasm. He slid his straining shaft deep within the Ravenclaw even as he moved her into position, laying her on her back. Luna obediently spread her legs for him, lifting her hips slightly to allow him even deeper entrance.

Luna gave a loud moan as she felt Draco inside her, and many more followed as his hips rocked. He pulled himself all the way out of her warmness fully, then shoved himself back in, eliciting a gasp and a moan. As he moved faster, Draco watched the mounds upon Luna's chest shake with the continued movement of his hips. Naturally, he only felt more pleasure at this, and flew at Luna with abandon.

One of her hands reached out and grabbed his, and their fingers locked even as their bodies became lubricated by the sweat of their passionate lovemaking. They slid close together as Draco used every muscle and reserve of strength possible to further the sex, make it more animal.

The vacated hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry echoed with the siren cries of two lovers in embrace, their pleasure amounting to screams and moans and kisses that pursued them far past the night.


End file.
